


Ho ho ho

by karanguni



Category: Terry Pratchett - Discworld
Genre: Yuletide, challenge:Yuletide 2008, recipient:Adaptation Decay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-04
Updated: 2010-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-10 09:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karanguni/pseuds/karanguni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, students from the Academy visit the Patrician.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ho ho ho

The Patrician, Academy rumour has it, is egalitarian in the way of all political tyrants: he sees neither species nor religion nor any case for sympathy, and this apparently extends to anthromorphic representations of all sorts - Death, the Tooth Fairy, Samuel Vimes (representing, in his case, bloody-mindedness), et al. Assassins, naturally inclined to snobbery by birthright and profession, find it difficult to accept that _everyone_, regardless of the number of sheets of paper needed to document one's family tree, is obligated to make appointments with Vetinari should they ever wish to visit. Humility is a hard thing for an assassin to learn, but valuable; being tricky to teach, the instructors and tutors tend to keep it for last. Students keen on graduating take, optionally, a module on Hogswatch Eve conducted yearly at the Palace and equivalent to a not insubstantial amount of course credits. It tests stealth, adaptability, courage and a nobly inbred sense of blind stupidity: given that one must be attired in red and white and outfitted with a sack, few assassins choose to attempt to deliver presents to Havelock Vetinari, and the few who do --

Ho ho ho.


End file.
